Like A Jinx
by Warbug
Summary: From the creator of THE RETURN OF CELL we bring you the high school life of Gohan and Marai Trunks!  Hilariousity ensues and secrets are revealed.  THIS IS YOUR FIC!  submit a review and choose what you want the story to be! It's all right here!
1. Arrival Of Mirai Trunks

**I am proud to present to you _LIKE A JINX_! Mirai Trunks returns from the past to go to school with Gohan. This fic is all about there adventures **

**NSS!**

**You will go from their first year (Chappies 1-20)**

**To when they graduate(?-?)**

* * *

"Gohan! Wake up!" A beautiful blonde yelled 

"What?" Gohan mumbled, drowsy from sleep

"Hey booknerd, didn'tcha here? We're getting a new student today," Sharpener explained

"We are?" Goha questioned

"Yep. Hey Gohan, why are you always falling asleep in class now adays?" Videl joined in on the conversation

"Well..uh..."

"LISTEN UP YOU SONS OF ES!!!" Mr. Hiritak yelled.

The room became silent immediately

"We have a new student today," Mr. Hiritak said calmly, "Mr. Mirai Trunks Briefs. You may enter now."

Gohan snapped to attention at the sound of his old friends name. Unfortunatley for him, Videl noticed his sudden awareness.

"Hello everybody! I'm Marai and I like-"

"That's good, now you can go sit by Gohan up there. See him?"

"Uh...yeah I do." Mirai said slyly

"Good, now go sit down so I can try to teach these idiots how to make a simple mini-ether. God I hate my job." Mr. Hiritak mumbled

"Trunks what-" Gohan was going to ask what was wrong when he was cut off.

"Lunch" He replied.

"Whatever."

Soon, Lunch time came and the two unstoppable eating machines entered the kitchen, picking out a tray or two, then heading outside to a nearby table.

"So what's the problem? More androids?" Gohan whispered

"Wrong fanfic Gohan," Answered Mirai **(Go check out the fanfic THE RETURN OF CELL!)**

"What... huh?"

Mirai just shrugged and pulled out a medum sized capsule. He pushed the button down and let the small container drop onto the table. There was a small puff of smoke and the whole table was covered in food.

"Dig in!" Trunks shouted

They both started to eat everything in site, and using up every napkins in the process.

"Hand me the lobster **(seafood)**," Gohan demanded

"Give me the sweet and sour chicken first **(chinese)**, " Trunks replied

"Fine," Gohan pouted before passing a bowl and a small box of chicken to Mirai. "But who's gonna eat the steak **(cow)**?" They both turned their heads slowly towards the small slab of meat.

A second passed

2 seconds passed

3 secon-

"MINE!" They cried in unison before climbing over one another trying to reach the steak first.

Meanwhile, Videl and company watched the food war from a few table away.

"OMG LOL ROFLMAO!" Erasa cried

"Dorks," Sharpener commented, "If I didn't know better I'd say they both were half aliens who had a human mom and an alien dad!" **(This is where I say _Like a Jinx!_)**

"What, did you get that off of some stupid hentai TV show or Videl joked **(_Like A Jinx_)**

"Maybe," Sharpener answered.

"Hentai freak," Videl mumbled

"Oh boy that was good!" Gohan said with a full stomach.

They had gone through 3 of Mirai's 5 food capsules and had scared all the other teens away, minus Videl and company.

"Hey Trunks. I thought cell stole your time machine," Gohan mentioned

"Oh yah, he fid." Mirai replied, muffled by the rolls still in his mouth.

"How'd you get back here?" Gohan asked

"Dalorean." Was all he said. **(_Like a jinx_ I'll send 5 bucks to whoever can guess the movie that's from.)**

"Why?" Gohan pressed.

"Well, the Bumla in my time just died due to an unexpected backfire in her lab," Tears started to flow down his face. Videl took notice and made a mental note, and made sure to remember him saying domething about his mother

"Calm down Trunks, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Gohan stated

"Well, I'm just here because I never got a full education, I missed my family and friends, and of course chibi me wanted a big bro like goten."

Gohan started laughing hard at that last pat of his sentence. The rest of the day passed relatively smooth except...

"Dende!" Mr. Popo approached the great kami.

"What?" The little green god said inquisitvley.

"Your order of 500 gallons of margarita just came in." **(_Like A Jinx!_ I would like to thank frozenflower for the margaritas) **

"That'll last me at least 50 chappies!!!" Dende yelled excitedly

"Chappies?" Mr. Popo was very confused

"Don't worry my reviewy friends! The torture is coming! There will be Subs at OSH, Campin trips, CC expeditions, and much MUCH MORE! So what are you waiting for? Just press the "GO" button next to the "Submit Review" bar and cast your opinion on how to make this fic ours. Not the authors but YOURS! Even unregistered users and review. ANYONE CAN WRITE THIS FIC! Just press the "GO" button on the "Submit Review" bar or call 555-555-5555 and order pizza TODAY!"

Mr. Popo sweat dropped before falling over anime style, and slipping off the lookout.

**Do I even need an AN? Read what Dende said...**


	2. Phys Ed Sucks

**Like a Jinx…Chappie 2**

**Dear Jakyln,**

**I love your idea! I might throw it in as the next chappie! Anyways, I know that the review was probably anonymous but I think it was a great idea! Keep it up!**

"Ok, class come and get your new schedules

After calling about 37 names, he said "Son, Gohan"

Gohan walked down the steps and grabbed the small slip of paper out of his teachers hands

"Briefs, Mirai" Mirai did the same **(Just so you know, Mirai is officially enrolled as Mirai T. Briefs so he can avoid confusion with his "little brother")**

They both had a quick scan of their schedules

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Gohan screamed.

"Hey, calm down Gohan, what's the problem?" Mirai asked

"Well, we havehahahahavvavvavva... P.E.!" Gohan could hardly contain a whisper.

"Well what happened last time?" Mirai questioned.

Gohan began speaking in saiya-go which made Videl's ears perk up.

"Ashamanti aquanti oshodi" Gohan said.

"Koona t'chuta, Gohan?" _**Like A Jinx!**_** It's a movie from 1977 but wasn't completed until 2005. Any guess'?)**

"Ampendiochonimo slankuchan."

"Ashlokan an askat!" Mirai replied, "Wow, that is bad"

"Yep," And Gohan left it at that.

Luckily for them, the day passed smoothly until the last period of the day **(Does anyone know how many periods High School has?)**

"Hey Trunks, do you have any idea why they sent us down an hour and a half early?" Gohan said inquisitevly

"Beats me" Mirai just shrugged,

**I dare all the geeks out there to decipher all the computer slang in the next paragraph. Just Try!**

"Sh!" some nerd yelled, "Shut up or the tank will pwn ur censor 's and ninja ur items!"

"Okay, Scott! Since you dare speak during my class you can go up against Sharpener to start out!"

The nerd cringed as he stepped up onto the white tiled floors. After about a minute, the nerd was on the grass with a bloody nose.

"Hey, Scott ol'e pal! I think he pwnd u. Ur such a squishie. Ur DPS was 100 hp. QQ and next time, update your melee, FTW

"I am an Uber l337 D00D! He hacked! Next he'll be corpse camping, and call in a mage for DoT! COWARD! He ain't got madskillz! He's a hacker! A HACKER!"

**End Computer Slang. If you didn't get any of it, Dende will provide a link during his "Super Dialogue Moment" We're all doomed**

Mirai and Gohan rolled their eyes and shook their heads. They chuckled, then daydreamed for the next half hour while people got pwnd (woops) in the arena.

"Gohan and Mirai!"

The two demi-saiyajins snapped out of their silly illusions about food and androids and got their gear on.

(Can you imagine Mirai Trunks with a long-sleeve karate uniform on? Can you imagine Gohan with the same thing and a WHITE HEADBAND?)

"Usmunti Ankamata" Gohan said to Mirai, speaking in Saiya-go

"Imuntoshi gamera smalabanz!" Mirai replied.

--There they go again-- Videl thought.

After a few more seconds of nonsense Saiya-go, the two fighters charged at each other. Just as the two were about to collide, Gohan veered to the left ever so slightly, and missed Mirai. However, Gohan and Mirai pretended to let their momentum carry them forward, and both ended up face down in the grass. Everyone laughed, except Videl who was watching Gohan carefully enough to see his small movement. After the period was over, she approached him at his locker, getting ready for the ride home

"That was very impressive, how you moved at the last second like that Gohan." Videl stated once Gohan had climbed down from the ring.

"Well, uh, I didn't want to get punched in the face, you know!"

"Wasn't about two months ago that some crook decked you in the face, AND YOU BARELY MOVED!" She shouted

"Hey look, guys-" Mirai tried to help but was interrupted

"DID I ASK YOU SOMETHING!?!?" Videl blared.

Mirai shrunk anime style and exited stage left.

"Look, Videl I can explai-"

BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG

--Oh thank god! Saved by the bell,-- was all that entered Gohan's mind as he grabbed his bag and rushed off, just barely under human limits.

--Don't think this is over Gohan! It's my job to protect this city and...Well actually Saiyadork has been doing a much better job than I have lately but that's not the point, I will find you out for the sake of this city! Either that or that stupid delivery boy beat cell. Haha. Like an 11 year old kid could beat Cell! HA!--

**(Do I even need to say **_**Like A Jinx!**_** like I just did?)**

With that, Videl grabbed her own books and backpack and headed for the roof, just as Saiyaman appeared outside the window.

Up at the lookout Dende was busy on a computer.

"Dende, when did we get a computer?" Piccolo was annoyed my the constant clicking noises made by the mouse.

Dende replies,

"Oh, I just bought it yesterday. Now I can buy more margaritas on e-Bay! But while I'm waiting for the auction to close, I decided to review this fanfic. That way, I can put my very own ideas togther so I can send them to him and make my own Fanfic through him! The catch? Other than supplying the author with plenty of details, THERE IS NO CATCH! The best part is, I'm not even a registered user! I'm allowed to send in anonymous reviews, that way I don't have to go through all that end-user license blah blah blah do you accept these blah blah blah and crap. So what am I waiting for? Oh yah, I'm waiting for the author to update this Fanfic wich should be in about 4 or 5 days. Easy right? DUH!!! Just press the GO button next to Submit Review and send him a message! Oh, and I'm busy learning how to speak noobish A.K.A geek lingo at a website that he has on his bio page! Plus head over to his other fanfic THE RETURN OF CELL! The next chappie for it will be up on Friday or late Thursday! WWWEEEEEE!!"

"You have had one too many drinks my young namekian brother."

**Yet again! Dende steals my AN! I'LL KILL THAT GREEN GOD!!!**


	3. Attack Of The Chibi's

**Here you go Jackyln!**

**You anonymously submitted your idea and got it posted! You, have just written one of the chapters! Congrats! **

**Darth Vader: "You don't understand the power of the submit review button!"**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Little Trunks is referred to as Trunks**

**Mirai Trunks is referred to as Mirai**

"Oh, my god! MAKE THEM SHUT UP!!!" Gohan yelled, walking towards Orange Star High. It has been

"HeybigbrotherIwaswonderingifmaybeyoucanlettrunksandIuseyourheadforkingofthehill." Goten squeezed into one sentence

"What did he just say?" Mirai asked

"Why are you asking me?" Gohan replied, "You have your own 'little brother' ask him." Gohan emphasized the words little brother.

Mirai looked a little annoyed, but continued walking.

"God, bring your sibling to school day is going to destroy our reputation," Mirai stated.

"It's going to destroy our sanity too," Gohan added.

"Booknerd, you actually made it on time. Congrats," Sharpener chuckled.

"Oh, shut it Sharpner!" Gohan spat out.

"Ooooohhh..." Goten and Trunks looked at each other.

"Oh no their going to start!" Mirai yelled

"Heybigbrotherwhoishe?Ishenice,mean,wahtishe?" Goten questioned in a single breath.

"Isheweakandpatheticlikeallthehumansonthisplanetorjustadumbass?" Trunks said at lightning speed.

"Oh, now isn't he a cutie!" Erasa exclaimed. The older saiyajins sighed.

"How do they talk so fast?" Videl inquired. Unfortunately for her, she got an answer.

"Wetalkfastbecausewe'refromoutersapceandourdaddyisreallystrongandpowerfulandhecanbeatpeopleupbutmybrotherisevenstrobgerbecausehebeatupce-"

"GOTEN SHUT UP!" Gohan slapped a hand over Goten's mouth, "Sorry about that guys. He kinda gets carried away." Gohan said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Class! SHUT YOUR **[censor)**ING MOUTHS!!!" Mr. Hiritak was in one of his bad moods today. The class turned to their teacher without another word.

"Ok, as you all know today is bring your brother to school day. I need you all to make sure they don't trash the school and since I feel like scaring you I have a bad feeling it'll be blown to bits pretty soon."

The students just sighed. Their teacher often makes predictions of the end of the earth, usually at the hands of some creepy pink monster, but all the students think he watches too much TV. _**Like A Jinx!**_** If you don't get it, you aren't worthy of my fics.)**

"You here that Goten? That means NO crazy schemes, NO going super, and NOTHING that could get me or Mirai Trunks in trouble." Gohan whispered to his brother. Videl leaned to her left slightly in order to hear him, but she had know idea what they were talking about. The next class started and the next half-hour was spent learning about crap that the author doesn't remember because he was in the back of the room, asleep. Use your imagination.

That's when the chibi's attacked.

"Trunks, I'm bored." Goten whined

"Hmmm. Gohan never said we couldn't raid the kitchen. We'll wait until the end of class, then sneak out of the room and get to the kitchen." Whispered

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT PLA-" Trunks shushed him before he got too loud from excitement.

5 minutes later the bell rang, signaling 2nd period. Goten and Trunks stayed low so that they would be lost in the scurrying of feet.

"Dang! Where did the brats run off to?" Trunks asked furiously

"You really sound like Vegeta, you know that? Anyway, we'll see them at the end of 3rd period. They'd never dare miss lunch." Gohan replied.

And so, they trudged onto Social Studies. Meanwhile, the justice-- I mean uh...uh...uh...the chibi league had finally reached the lair of the evil lunch ladies. _**Like A Jinx!**_

"Wow Trunks. It stinks in here! The food must be awefull!" Goten complained.

"Well, I read an article in the newspaper before daddy blasted it. It said that most of the high school lunch ladies don't eat their own cooking in fear of food poisoning. So what they do is they keep a stash of perfectly good food hidden in the back. All we have to do is find that stash."

So they set off in search of the Evil Lunch Ladies secret food. They walked around the large, dark room carefully. Goten accidentally hit an oven thinking it was a monster.

"Who is is? What did you do to my oven? STUPID KIDS!" The horrible voice of Dr. Foodpoison was heard across the room.

"Goten, you idiot!" Trunks yelled as they sped down a small hallway they found. Then it hit them like a bat hits a ball. The smell was too great, they couldn't resist.

"Turkey, ham, mac & cheese, chicken, pizza..." Trunks babbled.

"Pasta, cheese, twinkies..." Goten was also captured by the unbreakable spell cast by the food.

"Right into a trap." The Dr. Foodpoison laughed. The lights came on to reveal the Evil Lunch lady Leader and her Spatula of Death

"AAAHHH!" The two kids yelled. They scrambled away from the Spatula.

"If I had a frying pan of doom, you'd be dead by now!" She screamed, leaping into the air.

Her horrible Spatula of death nearly cut Trunks in half as he evaded the menacing weapon.

"You can't run forever!" She called, while taking a few stabs at Goten and missing.

Suddenly, there was a bright light and the lunch lady was on the floor, knocked out.

Goten sighed and thanked Trunks for his sneak attack. "I was nearly a gonner!" Goten thanked

"Yeah yeah, I'm a great guy," Trunks began, "But are we going to sit here an let the food go to waste or get to work?" Trunks got that evil saiyan look in his eye.

And so, we again join Gohan and Mirai on their quest for nomality and acceptance.

"Finally! LUNCH!" The two older demi-saiyajins yelled. Videl had taken notice of their unusual eating habits since they first arrived and was disgusted.

As Gohan, Mirai, Videl, Sharpner and Erasa approached the doors that were the entrance to the cafeteria, they were met with the sound of screaming. A lunch lady randomly burst out of the doors claiming, "They've taken over! They defeated Dr. Foodpoison! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"

Gohan and Mirai looked at each other confusedly.

1 second passed

2 seconds passed

3 seconds passed

"Rock!" Mirai yelled.

"Scissors!" Gohan yelled simultaneously. "Ah, crap!" Gohan was the first to investigate.

Gohan pushed the doors open, when he was hit by a powerful force, knocking him into the back wall.

"Gohan!?!?" Videl yelled.

Gohan opened his eyes to Goten. But something was different. His eye pupils were a very light gray.

"Oh god Goten! Don't tell me your on a sugar rush!" Gohan was scared.

"MaybeIamandmaybeIain't!Whatdoesitmeantoyouanyway?Ijustwantedtohavesomefun!" He finally slowed, "Trunks and I raided the kitchen and found all these sweets and goodies. We're unstoppable. We're-" He paused dramatically, "on a sugar rush!"

He blasted off Gohan and back into the cafeteria. There was a loud explosion and the roof cracked.

"Mirai! We have to get in there now!" Gohan said loudly.

"Way ahead of you!" He yelled while blasting through the doors himself.

He saw none other than Goten and Trunks in super saiyan blasting everything in sight. They dropped supers saiyan upon the entrance of Trunks but then flew out the door.

"They're headed for the gym!" Gohan yelled when Trunks came out from the cafeteria. They ran down the hall faster than the human eye could tell.

"Gohan!!! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?!?" Videl yelled in vain.

A giant clump of the ceiling nearly squished Videl. She led her friends and other outside the school and kept them on the front lawn. She ran back inside the quickly crumbling building.

"Gohan! GOHAN WHERE ARE YOU!?!?" She yelled.

The chibi squad was destroying everything in sight. Energy waves came centimeters from Mirai's head. The floor was rising from the raw energy displayed. The gym ceiling was collapsing and the basketball hoops were destroyed. The bleachers were in ruins. The walls were caving in.

"Talk about hell!" Gohan commented.

And just like that the two chibi's stopped their rampage, and fell to the ground asleep.

"At least being a saiyan means a higher metabolism hence shorter sugar highs." Mirai explained.

"Oh thank god!" Gohan put it simply.

"GOHAN?!?! MIRAI?!?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?" Videl's voice boomed.

The two saiyajins with their sleepy brothers thrown over their shoulders dashed out the door just as Videl arrived.

The destruction was blamed on a bad gas pipe, but Videl still had her suspicions about Gohan and Mirai.

The two demi-saiyajins weren't out of this yet

* * *

Meanwhile a certain green god was submitting reviews like crazy. All he did was press the GO button right next to Submit Review box and he sent in something he thought would work well with the fanfic. He wasn't a registered user, he didn't have an account, but because the author was nice, he let anonymous or unregistered revioews be allowed. He knew that there were many people out there that wanted to write a fan fiction story, but didn't have the time, creativity, or was just lazy. So he let people review his fics whether they have a fan fiction account or not. All a person has to do is press the GO button next to the Submit Review box and they would be able to send a message to the author. Also, piccolo had taken his first sip of Margarita.

* * *

"Come on Piccolo! They're great!" Dende urged.

"Fine!" Piccolo yelled, tired of the teenage kami's pressing him on the matter. He brought the cup to his lips, let the alcoholic liquid flow down his throat and gasped.

"Oh...My...God" The glass slipped out of Piccolo's hands, and shattered on the floor of the lookout.


	4. Short Super Saiyan Christmas

**Yah, I know. I have been slacking off lately**

**

* * *

**There was a loud scream as Gohan fell off the very, very, very, (etc.) tall ladder.

He landed with a hard thud.

"Gohan! Are you ok?" Videl called from one of the shorter (6ft) ladders

"Yah, I'm ok." whimpered the unhurt Gohan, faking being hurt.

Mirai did his best to stifle a laugh, but didn't fare well.

Gohan gave his friend one of those "if-you-don't-stop-right-now-[insert threat here" looks

Mirai nearly slipped off the ladder himself, he was quivering in fright so much.

"Stupid christmas trees," Gohan mumbled, "Why are we decorating it anyway?"

"Beacause Mirai's brother and yours caused that mass panic, so now you and he are in detention. I just volunteered" Videl answered

"That was a rhetorical question," Gohan said annoyed.

Gohan then picked himself up, and walked over to the humongous Christmas Tree. He kicked the small stub keeping it upright. He kicked it a little too hard.

A f ew minutes later, Gohan found himself suffocating in a pile of gree needles.

* * *

**Merry Christmas**


End file.
